Sonoda Yuki
Info Sonoda Yuki (園田 由紀) is a 15-year-old student at Shiritsu Daitou Attached Middle School. She is apparently a diligent student, and has earned the rather undesirable label of "Little Miss Perfect" from her friends. She has also been shown helping her friend Mami with Geometry. Tohya and Ping are not in the same class as Yuki; she is younger than them, and referred to by several of Ping's classmates as "underclassman Yuki". Skills Yuki speaks Japanese, and can manage some basic (if fragmented) English. She comes from a stable home. Her father, Inspector Sonoda Masamichi, is an officer of the Tokyo Police Cataclysm Division. Her mother, Sonoda Meimei, is now a housewife but was a magical girl during her youth. Yuki has a relatively normal relationship with her brother Yuuji — there is a lot of mutual antagonism between the two. Yuki is taking art lessons from Piro, although it is a rare occurrence when these lessons actually occur when planned. In the past she has been shown to have some feelings for Piro, but often denies or misunderstands them. More recently it has been suggested that she may be developing feelings for her classmate Kobayashi Yutaka, although it remains to be seen if these feelings are romantic in nature; for his own part, Yutaka has had a crush on Yuki for a while according to Yuki's friends, but at least his mother would appear to approve. Background Like her mother, she appears to be capable of stealing things without being aware of it (at one point she goes so far as admit to Largo that "all I good at is steal things"). This, and other unusual abilities she is suggested to have imply that she is a magical girl of some sort too, as her mother. Her status as a magical girl was confirmed by her own actions and Miho's statements. Yuki becomes friends with Ping after Yuki wants to return Piro's cell phone but is unable to do so because of a sprained ankle. Ping helps Yuki walk and even offers to carry her, telling Yuki "Don't give up, Sonoda-san! We'll find him!! We'll take the city apart if we have to!" Yuki later catches Ping being harassed by jealous schoolmates and tries to tell them to stop (this does little good, however, since the girls have no respect for underclassmen and ignore her more or less). Miho and Yuki seem to form a shaky friendship also, when they speak on top of a telephone wire. Miho tells Yuki that Yuki is a magic girl and wishes her well. Yuki also remembers a time when she shoplifted and was nearly caught, but Miho lied to the police and told them that she hid the objects in Yuki's bag and was "using" her. Yuki was then seen helping Largo find Piro. The two meet when a zombie horde attacks Tokyo and she nearly stops a group by throwing large appliances (including washing machines) at them. She is almost caught off-guard by one, but Largo rescues her by shooting it in the head. He then recognizes her magic girl skills (possibly familiar with magic girls because of Piro's tendency to read those comics and play those kinds of video games). She tells him that Piro went to find Kimiko in Ikeburo, which also happens to be on fire from the zombie attack. When Largo is unable to get a Rent-a-Zilla to take on the horde (as the store has a policy against renting them out during zombie attacks), Yuki tells Largo that her power is to steal things and manages to steal a 'Zilla and some pork rinds. After Miho goes missing, Yuki begins searching for her, and firmly refuses to believe she is dead. She then steals Piro's old laptop and finds his old conversations with Miho on it, and uses them to go find her. She finds Miho in what appears to be hospital, and tries to convince Miho that people-namely Piro-do care about her. When Miho begins verbally baiting her, Yuki forcibly removes her from her room, and takes her to The Cave of Evil. All the main characters except for Piro are there, and they are all startled to see Miho. Category:Characters Category:Female